¿Quien eres?
by Yuli-chan Yellow
Summary: Algo pasaba con su compañero de equipo, Lucy exactamente en esos instantes quizo saber que pasaba entrando a la recamara donde ya no saldría como la misma chica de antes, descubriendo por fin que su compañero era otro... One-shot


**¿Quién eres?**

 **One-shot**

 **.**

 **.**

Era aproximadamente más media noche, aquel momento una silueta era visible por aquel pasillo que conducía a uno de los tantos cuartos que estaban en ese lugar, la figura era esbelta y por la resplandeciente luna que entraba por una de las ventanas cuando paso aquella silueta se divisó bien los hermosos y largos cabellos rubios con aquella mirada color chocolate, una figura femenina era la que pasaba decidida a observar la habitación que buscaba.

Ella busca respuestas a todo lo que sucedía, la forma de comportarse de su amigo era totalmente distinta a la de antes, en un año y medio, las personas no pueden cambiar de eso estaba totalmente segura y mucho menos si se trataba de su torpe amigo al que tanto quería, no era solo eso para ser exactos ella lo amaba demasiado pero no se atrevía a decirle lo que ella sentía y mucho menos con lo que pasaba en el comportamiento de él.

Se encontró enfrente del lugar, abrió con cuidado de que ningún ruido se escuchara pero la puerta no hizo caso de sus pensamientos y un simple _crrk_ fue lo que se escuchó por toda la habitación, durmiendo en la cama estaba un joven de cabellera rosada, una marca del gremio al cual pertenecían se hacía visible en aquel hombro donde también estaba una venda que ocultaba algo. Trago en seco y decidida avanzo hasta estar en frente de la cama, se acercó a la venda intentando descubrir lo que ocultaba durante ese tiempo pero él se había despertado y fue más rápido que ella, en un simple movimiento, la agarro de la muñeca, en esos instantes sus miradas se cruzaron.

–Natsu sobre esa venda…

No pudo continuar con las palabras, sus ojos se abrieron de repente por la sorpresa que recibía en esos momentos, él jalo de su mano para acercarla y robarle un beso, se sonrojo al sentir aquel contacto tan simple pero a la vez encantador pero aún asi él no la soltaba del agarre donde la tenía acorralada.

–Espera, Natsu, esto no es apropiado

Se intentaba librar de aquel chico que sin mirarla a los ojos buscaba robarle otro beso, en esos instantes el leve sonido se escuchó afuera del lugar, ni un alma pasaba por aquel lugar y adentro el peli rosa ya había acorralado a la rubia robándole un beso que continuaba en segundos, ya en aquellos momentos en una posición un tanto comprometedora la rubia acercaba poco a poco su mano hacia la venda del peli rosa mientras seguía aquel acto de devorarse con la boca.

El peli rosa de un momento se sorprendió, ella de un movimiento rápido rompió la venda haciendo visible la marca, una marca de la que nunca nadie quería recordar, sintió en esos momentos una enorme sorpresa y a la vez miedo mezclados entre sí porque ya no podía pensar otra cosa en esos momentos, aquella marca de aquel gremio que le quito varias cosas a todos en su gremio y ahora se hacía visible en la mano de aquella persona a la cual quería.

–Es…Eso es… la marca de… Tártaros… No eres Natsu después de todo ¡¿No es asi?!

En esos instantes se sentía nerviosa pero decidida a saber la verdad de lo que había ocurrido, entonces su mirada choco con una indiferente de aquella persona que no reconocía en esos momentos, una mirada seria y absolutamente diferente.

– ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡Que le hiciste a Natsu!

–… Tch… Y yo aquí pensando que podría divertirme un poco más contigo pero creo que te subestime Lucy Heartfilia

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en su mente, el para nada era Natsu Dragneel y se lo haría saber a todos, aquellas miradas se cruzaron de nuevo una de soberbia con una sonrisa profundamente diferentes y otra impactada que no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, hubiera deseado llevar a alguien más para que la ayudara pero estaba sola y en la boca del lobo.

– ¡¿Dónde está Natsu?! Juro por mi vida que si le has hecho algún daño voy a…

–Siento aguarte la fiesta princesa pero yo soy Natsu

– ¡NO MIENTAS! Natsu nun…ca…

Perdió la conciencia con el simple rozamiento del dedo en su frente, la agarro mientras caía lentamente entre sus brazos con la pérdida de su conciencia dejo a lado el hecho de que tenía algo en su mano y al caer aquella mano dejo caer algo, se hizo visible para los ojos del peli rosa que desinteresadamente observaba a la rubia.

–Eso es… ¿La llave rota de Aquarius? Ya veo… Entonces ella la uso para cortar mis vendas

La acostó con cuidado en su lado y observo divertido, escucho el molesto ruido de unos gritos que agonizaban, peleaban hasta quedar casi dispersadas por su mente, en esos momentos supo algo, una sonrisa salio de sus labios e intento hablar con aquella persona que gritaba fuerte en sus pensamientos.

–Tch, que molesto… Quería mantenerla al tanto sin tener que alterar su memoria pero supongo que era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien… Sigues teniendo interesantes compañeros, ¿No, Natsu? Primero esa mierda de gato azul y ahora una de los pocos magos celestiales en el mundo, una que ha podido invocar al gran rey de los espíritus celestiales, nada mal

Observo esperando escuchar en su mente los gritos ahogados de aquella persona que se encontraba en su interior, la cual posiblemente no soportaba la idea de lo que escuchaba, se divertiría un gran rato con aquella presa que tenía y poco después se marcharía, en esos instantes se escuchó el lejano grito de una persona desde el interior de su mente.

–Aunque, esto ha tenido un desarrollo interesante, ya viste, cuando la bese su respiración se entrecorto, los latidos de su corazón aumentaron, sus niveles de hormonas se dispararon, solo la bese para distraerla pero creo que eso te ha devuelto tus patéticos sentimientos por ella ¡HA!

Se divertía con cada palabra que pronunciaba, recordó aquel momento cuando por fin la beso para distraerla pero no conto con que aquel sentimiento volviera aparecer, una imagen rápida paso por su mente de su compañera y entonces sintió como en su interior se estremecía e intentaba gritar pero sería en vano nadie lo escucharía para nada.

–Hmm… Natsu

Un susurro proveniente de su próxima víctima, la mirada desafiante de él observo por un rato a su víctima, su mirada había cambiado a un color rojo vivo y cerca estaban lo que parecían escamas alrededor de aquellos ojos, liberaba su poder poco a poco sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

–Hasta parece que esta estúpida chica valiera la pena para ti, está bien, ¿Qué podría hacer con ella? Podría borrar todos sus recuerdos sobre ti de su mente, podría sembrar nuevos recuerdos que te harán su mayor enemigo… Me lo pregunto ¿Qué es lo que te hara más daño?

Sintió unos enormes escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, sabía perfectamente de donde provenían, él mismo se provocaba y provocaba a su personalidad, presa en algún lugar de sus sentimientos y mente, nadie descubriría donde estaba él sabía perfectamente que eran uno solo ¿Por qué negarlo? Solo provocaba a su otra personalidad por placer.

Acaricio sus cabellos, otra gran idea se le vino a la mente, se divertiría provocando a la persona encerrada en su mente, escucharía sus gritos de súplica, su llanto. Todo aquello le gustaría para eso estaba feliz de lo que sucedería por placer lo hacía y una gran satisfacción para él sería provocar a su personalidad ya oculta.

–O… Podría dejarle recuerdos _"Interesantes"_ de esta noche y convertirla en mi _"Amor"_ en su lugar, ¿Qué opinas?

Escucho divertido los gritos de súplica, el posible llanto se acercaba pero no pararía en esos momentos necesitaba divertirse antes de alejarse del lugar para él era peligroso quedarse con aquella amiga interesante que tuvo su otra personalidad.

–Oh, deja de quejarte, Natsu voy a hacerte un favor, sé que la amas es irrelevante que seas tú o yo quien lo haga, después de todo tú eres yo… No te preocupes prometo que no voy a hacerle daño… No demasiado

Un grito ahogado que escucho fue suficiente para que se sintiera totalmente satisfecho, sintió como lloraba y sabía que su otra personalidad lo hacía buscando una forma de manifestarse para proteger a su ser querido pero eso era demasiado tarde para que él parara sentía tantas ganas de seguir torturando a ambas partes que no pararía en esos momentos.


End file.
